


Good big brother

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Uneditted, deaged, he's trying okay, tim tries to be a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Of course Dick had to go and get himself turned into a kid again, god it was going to be a long night.





	Good big brother

Patrol had been stressful enough with Bruce’s constant mother henning, sure he’d just returned from being benched but it’s not like he hadn’t been training. Besides he only dislocated his shoulder but Bruce still insisted to treat it like he’d lost his shoulder altogether.

Dicks distress beacon went off two blocks away from his location, originally he’d been told to fall back and let Bruce deal with it but he was too far away. If Dick was in trouble he’d need Tim, so he ignored his orders not caring for the consequences and jumped.

The warehouse was empty except for a crumpled pile of clothes on the floor, upon further investigation Tim recognised the signature nightwing blue and his heart dropped.

“Nightwing? Nightwing come in.”

The pile of clothes moved and suddenly he was met with a sight he never expected, for a moment Tim thought he was hallucinating. Sitting right in the middle of it all was 5 year old Dick Grayson, staring at him while tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Dick?”

“I wan’ mama!”

When the crying only got worse Tim panicked and removed his cape, he tried his best to wrap it around the crying boy before lifting him into his arms and bouncing him gently.

“Please don’t cry Dick.”

“No! I wan’ mama!”

Dick squirmed in his arms and Tim tried his best to hold him steady and not let his brother fall right out of his arms, god why couldn’t it of been Jason or Dami? At least Dick would’ve been able to settle them, he’d always been hopeless when it came to tantrums.

“I can take you to mama, but you have to stop crying okay?”

“P-promise?

Tim knew better than to make promises he couldn’t keep, Dicks parents were dead and he couldn’t use the ‘do you want to meet Batman’ line. Batman didn’t exist in Dicks mind.

“Yeah.. I promise.”

-

By the time he returned back to the manor Dick had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, Alfred was expecting injured birds to return home but instead was met with Tim carrying a small child in his arms.

“Master Richard I presume?”

“Yeah.. Bruce has already called Zatana but she can’t come until tomorrow night, something about magical missions I dunno.”

Alfred merely nodded and gently took the sleeping child from his arms allowing Tim a moment of peace, he wished he was a bit more like Dick and better with children but sometimes he was just hopeless.

“Go and change Master Timothy, it is best if you are with him when he wakes up.”

“Alfie- you should take care of him.. I’m so bad with kids and how will I tell him about his parents?”

There was a pause and Alfred gently moved hair from Dicks eyes, a sad yet fond smile on his face as he cradled the boy in his arms.

“Tell him it’s going to take a few days for them to come, if he gets upset just tell him it will be okay.”

Tim nodded his head and left Alfred with Dick while he went to shower and change into civilian clothes, by the time he returned Dick was barely awake but still sat in Bruce’s big chair while Alfred adjusted the Robin themed pyjamas.

“You promised to take me to mama.”

He tried to hide his panic as Dicks eyes filled with tears once again, Tim felt betrayed when Alfred backed away leaving him to calm Dick down again. He carefully knelt down in front of Dick and wiped away his tears the same way older Dick did when he was crying.

“I know, it’ll be okay. She’s coming to get you but it’s going to take a few days okay? You have to be brave for her.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course I will.”

Tim was glad that Dick had stopped crying and gently lifted the small boy from the chair and carried him upstairs to the manor, he answered all of Dicks questions about the manor and food as best he could. He set Dick down on the counter and searched the fridge for Alfreds post patrol sandwiches, upon discovering the delicacies he pulled them from the fridge and set them down next to Dick who eyed them hungrily.

“Now we’ve got ham and cheese or cucumber, which would you like?”

“Ham and Cheese please. But no crust mama always takes them off.”

“No crusts it is.”

He smiled and ruffled Dicks hair as he carefully cut off the crusts and cut the sandwich into little triangles the way Alfred used to when he was still Robin, he paced back to the fridge and poured out a glass of milk for Dick and set the items on the kitchen table.

“Ready bud? After this we’re gonna take a nap because it’s waaaaay past your bed time.”

There was a whine as Tim lifted Dick into the air and sat down with him on his lap, he even laughed when Dick protested at the thought of bed time.

“Not tired.”

“Let’s just focus on food first okay?”

“Can we have ice cream after?”

Tim pretended to think about it and kept his arm securely around Dicks middle so he wouldn’t fall.

“Maybe, you gotta eat all of the sandwich first okay?”

“Okay!”

-

Dick barely made it through half of his sandwich before he’d fallen asleep right in Tim’s lap, thankfully Alfred was there to help clean up what remained and suggested that Dick sleep in his room. Tim didn’t argue with that logic, he didn’t even want to let go of the sleeping boy in his arms.

So he lay Dick down first before carefully laying down next to him, Tim knew that he wasn’t the best with kids but he’d enjoyed the small time spent with a younger Dick. It wasn’t long before he too had drifted into a peaceful sleep, one arm carefully wrapped around his  ~~big~~  little brother.

-

Come morning Tim woke to Dick sprawled across his chest, he chuckled softly and gently played with his brothers hair while trying to figure out how he’d get to the bathroom without waking Dick.

It took time but eventually he managed to roll Dick off of him and make it to the bathroom in time, he’d barely been gone five minutes when he heard loud sobbing coming from the next room. Tim quickly dried his hands and ran out the door, his first thought being that someone had broken into the manor. Instead he was almost knocked over by Dick as he jumped out of the bed.

“Hey hey hey.. it’s okay Dickie. Just had to go to the toilet.”

“You said you wouldn’t go!! Don’t leave me!”

“Alright alright I’m not going anywhere.”

He waited for Dick to calm down and carried him into the bathroom, Tim helped Dick wash his face and make sure he didn’t fall into the toilet or something (a horror story Dick had retold to him many times before he left the circus).

“Tiiiiiim?”

“Yeah bud?”

“I’m hungry.”

As Dick ran down to the kitchen with Tim hot on his heels he thought of how Dick would turn back soon, for a moment he frowned wishing that he could be a good big brother. Then he saw Damian sitting at the kitchen counter and remembered, he still has a chance.


End file.
